Ein Geheimnis, das bewahrt werden sollte
by Sirastar
Summary: Ein dunkles Geheimnis von Optimus kommt ans Licht.  Hier nun die deutsche Fassung!


Ein Geheimnis, das bewahrt werden sollte!

Autor: Sirastar

Betaleser: Kannoa

Disclaimer: Die Transformer gehören Hasbro.

"Gesprochen"  
>-Gedanken-<p>

Das passiert, wenn man zu viele Slash / Yaoi Fanfictions liest und darauf aus ist, etwas über ungewöhnliche Paare zu lesen.

Ich warne euch auch zusätzlich: Slash / Yaoi sind Geschmackssache. Für Transformers gilt das erst Recht, wer also mit verdrehten Gedanken und Beziehungen nichts Anfangen kann, der sollte hier nun bitte den Rückzug antreten. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Ein Geheimnis, das bewahrt werden sollte!**

Optimus Prime lief durch die Korridore der Arche.  
>Er hatte es sich angewöhnt, jeden Morgen diesen Rundgang zu machen. Doch heute war es anders als sonst.<br>Das Raumschiff war still, zu still für seinen Geschmack. Egal, wie sehr Prime lauschte, es war nichts zu hören. Kein Geflüster, keine Klänge von den Computerkonsolen, nicht einmal das eigene leise Rauschen der Maschinen der Arche war zu hören. Selbst der Klang seiner eigenen Schritte schien sich in der Stille zu verlieren.  
>Aber mehr Sorgen bereitete Prime die Tatsache, dass auch niemand zu sehen war. Der Aufenthaltsraum, die Krankenstation, die Labore waren vollkommen leer. Deshalb machte Optimus sich auf den Weg zu den Mannschaftsquartieren, aber hier war es das Gleiche. Niemand kam ihm entgegen. Viele genossen einen ruhigen Morgen, aber es gab noch mehr Frühaufsteher auf dem Schiff und selbst von denen kam niemand Prime entgegen.<br>Es war gegen Primes Natur, in die Privatsphäre seiner Kameraden und Freunde einzudringen, aber er musste es wissen. War wirklich seine gesamte Besatzung verschwunden?

Sein „Master Code" verschaffte Optimus Zugang zu jedem Raum oder Quartier auf der Arche, einschließlich der Mannschaftsquartiere, und so durchsuchte er fast jedes Zimmer, nur um schockiert festzustellen, dass er tatsächlich vollkommen alleine war.  
>Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet…Alle Quartiere waren leer.<br>„Teletraan, wo sind alle?", fragte Prime mit letzter Hoffnung den Computer der Arche, aber selbst dieser blieb stumm.  
>„Teletraan, hier ist Optimus Prime. Antworte bitte!", befahl Prime erneut, aber wieder kam keine Antwort vom Computer.<p>

„Optimus Prime an alle Autobots: erstattet sofort Bericht!"  
>Der Anführer der Autobots wiederholte seinen Befehl über das Komsystem mehrere Male in der Hoffnung, doch noch eine Antwort zu erhalten, aber alle Kanäle blieben tot.<br>-Was geht hier nur vor?-  
>Mit diesem Gedanken verließ Prime das letzte Quartier, das er inspiziert hatte, nur um auf dem Korridor sofort stehen zu bleiben.<br>Die Lichter waren dunkler geworden und zum ersten Mal glaubte er, in dieser schrecklichen Stille etwas zu hören. Für wenige Augenblicke glaubte er tatsächlich, jemand riefe seinen Namen. Aber so sehr er sich auch nach dem Rufer umsah, er konnte nichts entdecken.  
>Plötzlich vernahm er ein lautes Geräusch. Es war ein schleifender Klang, als würde jemand den Korridor entlang gezerrt werden. Primes optische Sensoren suchten jeden Millimeter des Korridors ab, während das Geräusch immer lauter wurde.<br>Plötzlich kam ein Schatten um eine Ecke, nur wenige Meter von Prime entfernt. Der Schatten war lang und bewegte sich Wellenförmig vorwärts, fast wie Schlange, die auf ihre Beute zusteuerte. Dann konnte er erkennen, dass der Vergleich mit einer Schlange gar nicht so falsch war, denn es war ein Bündel von Kabeln, das sich über den Boden schlängelte. Es war Optimus nicht möglich, das Ende der Kabel zu erkennen, da diese immer länger wurden, während sie auf ihn zukamen.  
>Der Anführer der Autobots beobachtete die Kabel mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Neugier, aber die Angst gewann, als die Kabel plötzlich ausholten und versuchten, ihn zu erwischen.<br>Optimus machte einige Schritte zurück, doch die Kabel folgten ihm. Somit war er gezwungen, sich tiefer in das Raumschiff zurückzuziehen.  
>Einmal mehr wurden die Lichter dunkler und mehr schleifende Geräusche erwachten auf dem ganzen Schiff zum Leben.<p>

„Optimus…", kam ein Flüstern den Korridor entlang und es erneuerte die Hoffnung von Optimus, Mitglieder seiner Mannschaft zu finden.  
>Er schlug ein Bündel der aufdringlichen Kabel aus dem Weg und lief, der leisen Stimme folgend, den Gang entlang. Die Kabel waren ihm dabei dicht auf den Fersen und es wurden nach und nach immer mehr.<br>Die Stimme führte ihn durch die dämmrigen Korridore zum Hauptkontrollraum des Raumschiffes. Optimus ließ aus Erleichterung Druck aus einigen seiner Ventile, als sich die Tür schützend hinter ihm schloss um ihn vor den Kabeln zu schützen.  
>„Hallo, ist hier irgendjemand? Bitte antwortet!"<br>Seine Blicke suchten jeden Winkel des Kontrollraumes ab, aber es war niemand zu sehen. Dabei hätte er schwören können, dass die Stimme von hier gekommen war. Erneut breitete sich tiefe Sorge über diese Einsamkeit in Prime aus, doch dann bemerkte er ein kleines Blinken auf dem Hauptschirm des Computers. Teletraan war im „Stand By Modus" und so aktivierte Optimus den Hauptcomputer der Arche manuell.  
>„Teletraan, hier ist Optimus Prime. Wann hat die Besatzung das Schiff verlassen?"<br>„Die Besatzung hat das Schiff um 2:30 Uhr Ortszeit verlassen!"

Es war für Optimus eine große Erleichterung, die Stimme von Teletraan zu hören.  
>„Warum haben sie das Schiff verlassen und was hat es mit den Kabeln in den Korridoren auf sich?", versuchte Optimus erneut sein Glück, aber die Antwort „Unbekannt!" brachte ihn zum Anfang zurück.<p>

Ein schrecklicher lauter Knall gegen die Tür ließ den Anführer der Autobots zusammenfahren.  
>„Das ist doch verrückt! Meine Besatzung ist verschwunden und ich werde von einem Haufen wild gewordener Kabel verfolgt….Was hat das für einen Sinn?"<br>Prime redete nun schon mit sich selbst, aber zu seiner Überraschung antwortete Teletraan.  
>„Sie sollten dich hier her führen!"<br>Wie auf ein Stichwort gab die Tür dem Druck der Angreifer nach und die ersten Kabel brachen durch. Allerdings kamen sie nicht weiter auf den Autobot zu.  
>„Warum sollten sie mich hier her führen? Ich komme jeden Tag hier her!"<br>„Aber du kommst nie allein, wenn ich dich allein brauche," beantwortete Teletraan Primes Frage und Optimus hätte schwören können, dass die Stimme des Computers emotionaler war als gewöhnlich.  
>„Warum solltest du mich alleine brauchen Teletraan?"<br>„Ich brauche dich nicht um meinetwillen Optimus, sondern um Deinetwillen. Ich will dir helfen Optimus. Ich kenne dich besser, als jedes andere Mitglied dieses Schiffes und ich weiß, was du brauchst, wonach du dich sehnst und wovon du träumst!"  
>Während Optimus noch über diese Worte nachdachte, setzten sich die Kabel erneut in Bewegung und kreisten ihn ein. Ohne eine weitere Möglichkeit zu fliehen, gelang es ihnen ohne Probleme den Anführer der Autobots zu fangen. Einzelne Kabel schlangen sich um die Hand- und Fußgelenke des sich wehrenden Autobots. Weitere breite Kabelstränge zogen sich während dessen zusammen und bildeten in der Mitte des Raumes eine Art Stuhl, auf dem Optimus letztendlich festgesetzt wurde.<br>Prime kämpfte weiter gegen diese tentakelartigen Kabel an, aber er musste bald einsehen, dass er keine Chance hatte, dieser Übermacht zu entkommen.  
>„Verdammt, was soll das….was sind das für Dinger?", fluchte Optimus, während er immer noch verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu befreien.<br>„Diese Dinger bin ich" antwortet Teletraan ruhig. Überrascht sah Prime auf.  
>„Wie ist das möglich? Das sind Kabel von der Arche und du…"<br>„Ich bin die Arche", fiel Teletraan Prime ins Wort. „Ich kontrolliere alles auf diesem Schiff. Ich weiß alles, was hier passiert und ich kenne den Großteil der Besatzung besser, als sie sich selbst. Ich bin zu mehr fähig, als für Reparaturen oder Datenanalysen."  
>„Es ist großartig, das zu wissen. Unheimlich, aber großartig. Aber bin ich jetzt dein Gefangener?"<br>„Du bist nicht mein Gefangener Optimus, ich möchte dir helfen. Du schenkst dir und deinen eigenen Bedürfnissen viel zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit und es ist an der Zeit, das zu ändern."  
>„Von welchen Bedürfnissen sprichst du Teletraan? Ich habe alles, was ich will. Ich habe meine Freunde, die Decepticons gönnen uns endlich eine Verschnaufpause und ich habe sogar mal meinen gesamten Papierkram erledigen können…also wozu das Ganze?"<br>„Genau das sind die Gründe. Du denkst immer zuerst an andere, sogar deine Arbeit kommt vor dir selbst. Was ist mit den Wünschen und Bedürfnissen deines Körpers Optimus?"

Mit dieser Bemerkung begannen sich kleinere Bündel der Kabel gegen seine Schenkel zu reiben. Optimus erzitterte unter dieser Berührung und versuchte, seine Beine enger zusammen zu drücken. Die Fesseln an seinen Knöcheln machten es aber so gut wie unmöglich.  
>„Nein….Das ist nicht das, was ich brauche….Stopp! Teletraan ich befehle dir, aufzuhören!"<br>„Nein, Optimus das ist genau das, was du brauchst. Erinnere dich: ich weiß alles. Ich kenne sämtliche deiner Geheimnisse. Geheimnisse, die du niemandem anvertraust, außer deinem persönlichem Tagebuch."

Primes Augen weiteten sich. Bisher wusste noch nie jemand, dass er ein persönliches Tagebuch hatte, aber Teletraan wusste sogar, was darin niedergeschrieben war. Denn sein persönliches Tagebuch befand sich auf einem Daten-Pfad des Schiffes. Optimus wurde jedoch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Kabel erneut begannen, ihn zu berühren. Immer fester werdend, aber ohne ihn zu verletzen, strichen die Kabel über seine Schenkel.  
>Doch sie blieben nicht nur auf seinen Schenkeln. Weitere Kabel lösten sich aus dem Gewirr und streichelten über den Rest seiner Beine. Zusätzliche Kabel unterzogen seine Arme der gleichen Behandlung und weiter Kabel begannen, seinen Oberkörper und seinen Hals zu verwöhnen. Es schien, als ob sie jeden empfindsamen Punkt an seinem Körper kannten und dieses Wissen ausnutzten.<p>

„Teletraan…stopp! Hör sofort auf damit…ich will das nicht!", bat Optimus, während er weiterhin versuchte, sich den eifrigen Kabeln zu entziehen. Dennoch spürte er, wie sein Körper sich gegen seinen Willen zu erhitzen begann. Es war einfach zu lange her, dass er irgendeine Art von Aufmerksamkeit genossen hatte. Zu lange, dass er die leichten Berührungen seiner Geliebten gefühlt hatte und einfach zu lange hatte er jedem Wunsch seines Körpers entsagt und Teletraan wusste das nur zu gut.  
>„Dein Körper spricht aber eine andere Sprache, Optimus. Bitte, es wird dir kein Schaden zugefügt. Hör einfach auf, dich zu wehren und genieße!"<br>Trotz der wirklich sanften Worte von Teletraan versuchte Optimus einmal mehr, freizukommen, aber die Kabel hielten ihn mit eisernem Griff fest und verstärkten jetzt sogar ihre Bemühungen. Ein weiteres Kabel löste sich aus dem Gewirr und wand sich um Primes Hals, wo es sich ohne Probleme an Optimus anschloss, um anschließend kleine Energie-Impulse auszustoßen. Prime konnte nur mit Mühe ein Aufstöhnen unterdrücken, denn es fühlte sich an, als söge dort jemand an seiner empfindsamsten Verdrahtung.  
>Ein weiteres Kabel verband sich zusätzlich mit seiner Brustplatte und löste dort ähnliche Empfindungen aus. Als Prime schon glaubte, die Hitze in seinem Körper könnte nicht noch weiter ansteigen, machten sich die Kabel an der Schutzplatte zwischen seinen Beinen zu schaffen, um seinen Interface-Anschluss freizulegen. Nachdem die Platte gelöst war, begannen die Kabel, aufreizend über den Interface-Anschluss zu streichen um diesen dazu zu bewegen, sich zu öffnen. Zu Primes Glück oder Unglück öffnete sich sein Interface-Anschluss ohne, dass er es hätte verhindern können.<p>

„Aufhören", rief Optimus in einem letzten, erfolglosen Versuch, sich zu befreien.  
>Ein neues, violett leuchtendes Kabel bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die anderen und kam vor Primes Gesicht zum Stillstand.<br>„Entferne deine Maske!", befahl Teletraan, aber Optimus dachte nicht daran, diesem Befehl nachzukommen.  
>„Ich weiß, dass deine Maske entfernt werden kann, du musst sie öffnen, wenn du Energon zu dir nehmen willst. Also bitte, öffne jetzt deine Maske!"<br>Ja, die Gesichtsmaske von Optimus Prime konnte tatsächlich entfernt werden, aber es geschah nur äußerst selten, dass er seine Maske öffnete bzw. entfernte. Die Maske war ein Meisterwerk der Technik. Prime musste lediglich einen mentalen Befehl geben und die Maske faltete sich perfekt zurück in seinen Helm. Es gab auch eine Möglichkeit, die Maske in einem Notfall manuell zu öffnen. Ein winziger, kaum wahrnehmbarer Knopf an der linken Seite seines Helmes, der gefunden werden konnte, wenn man wusste, wo er war. Nur zwei Autobots kannten diese Möglichkeit: seine Geliebte Eltia 1 und sein Freund und persönlicher Arzt Ratchet.  
>Als sich jedoch seine Maske zurückzog, erkannte er, dass Teletraan dieses Wissen ebenfalls hatte.<br>Optimus machte den Fehler, seinen Mund zu öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, als das violett glühende Kabel nach vorn schoss und so in seinen Mund eindrang. Prime schüttelte seinen Kopf, um das Kabel aus seinem Mund zu bekommen, aber erneut war seine Gegenwehr vergeblich. Etwas warmes floß über seine metallische Zunge und seine Kehle hinunter.  
>„Sei unbesorgt, es ist nur Energon. Mehr Energie in deinen Systemen wird dir helfen, dich zu entspannen!"<br>Das Energon war das reinste, das er je geschmeckt hatte. Es war lieblich und wärmte, weshalb er automatisch begann, mehr davon zu trinken.  
>-Versucht Teletraan, mich so zum Höhepunkt zu bringen?-<br>Seine Gedanken wurden von einer erneuten Bewegungen gegen seinen Interface-Anschluss unterbrochen. Ein heftiger Schauder durchzog seinen gesamten Körper, als das erste Kabel in seinen Anschluss eindrang. Sein eigenes Interface-Kabel erwachte zum Leben und entstieg seinem schützenden Versteck unter seinem Anschluss.  
>Innerhalb von Sekunden wurde es von anderen Kabeln umschlossen, welche es hart zu streicheln und zu pumpen begannen um es zum Pulsieren zu bringen.<br>Nun konnte Prime nicht mehr anders: er wollte aufstöhnen, aber das Kabel in seinem Mund verwehrte ihm dies, weshalb er hilflos seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen ließ.  
>Auch wenn es eigentlich unmöglich war, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein ganzer Körper anfing, in noch sinnlicherer Hitze zu brennen, als zuvor.<br>Jede Berührung der Kabel fühlte sich an, wie die Hände seiner Geliebten – sie verführten ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst.  
>Am Rande seines Bewusstseins registrierte er, dass die Kabel begannen, seine Brustplatten zu öffnen. Alarmiert hob er den Kopf, nur um zu sehen, wie die Kabel die Matrix der Führung aus seiner Brust entfernten.<br>„Der Matrix wird nichts geschehen, aber ich benötige direkten Zugang zu deinem Spark!", erklärte Teletraan, während Optimus beobachtete, wie die Matrix auf einer Art kleinem Tisch, der sich ebenfalls aus den Kabeln gebildet hatte, abgelegt und gesichert wurde.  
>Im nächsten Augenblick warf sich Prime regelrecht gegen die Kabel. Diese hatten damit begonnen, über seinen Spark zu streichen und dieser pulsierte eifrig für mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Optimus versuchte, etwas zu sagen, aber da sich das Kabel immer noch in seinem Mund befand, kamen nur ein paar unverständliche Silben dabei heraus.<br>Teletraan registrierte diese und entfernte das Kabel aus dem Mund des Autobots.  
>„Teletraan, bitte gib mir etwas Bewegungsfreiheit", brachte Optimus leise hervor. Seine Stimme war heiser und seine Augen glühten in einem tiefen Indigoblau. Das alles waren Zeichen der vollständigen Erregung. Der Stuhl zog sich unter Prime zurück und so ging dieser in die Knie. Prime konnte nicht mehr gegen seinen Körper handeln und deshalb begann er, sich langsam und rhythmisch gegen die Kabel zu bewegen.<br>Die jetzt harten Stöße in ihm, das Streicheln seines Interface-Kabels und die leichten Berührungen auf seinem Spark brachten Optimus an den Rand höchster Erregung. Er fühlte, wie er sich seinem Overload näherte und er wollte nun nichts mehr, als diesen zu erreichen, aber Teletraan hatte andere Pläne.

In einer schnellen Bewegung schlängelten sich erneut ein paar Kabel um seine Handgelenke, um ihn anschließend mit einem Ruck nach hinten zu ziehen. Optimus kam auf dem Rücken zum Liegen und wurde erneut völlig bewegungsunfähig gemacht. So gefesselt unterlag er nun wieder der vollständigen Gnade von Teletraan.  
>Erneut begannen die Kabel, heftig in ihn zu stoßen und sein eigenes Interface-Kabel wurde erneut wild stimuliert. Auch die Berührungen an seinem Spark verstärkten sich, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich sein Körper immer weiter überhitzte. Die Hitze wurde schon fast zur Qual und Optimus hatte Angst, innerlich zu explodieren, wenn das so weiter ging.<br>„Teletraan…Stopp…das ist zu viel…", brachte Optimus zwischen seinem Stöhnen und Keuchen hervor.  
>„Nein, Optimus. Ein winziger Teil von dir widersetzt sich immer noch. Beende deinen Widerstand und genieße!"<p>

Die Stimme von Teletraan hatte bei diesen Worten einen völlig unbekannten, aber sinnlichen Klang.  
>Optimus konnte jetzt nicht mehr, zu lange hatte er gekämpft und nun hatte er verloren. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen und geschlossenen Augen ließ er sich fallen.<br>Teletraan spürte, dass nun auch der letzte Widerstand in Optimus gefallen war und setzte seine Arbeit eifrig fort. Optimus keuchte und stöhnte und wand sich in den Kabeln, die in gewisser Weise die Arme von Teletraan waren, hin und her. Es war nur noch ein winziger Moment, bis er seinen Overload erreichen würde, aber Teletraan würde dafür einen Preis einfordern.  
>Plötzlich hielt Teletraan in allen Bewegungen inne. Optimus öffnete nun verärgert seine Augen und wimmerte schon fast enttäuscht auf. Zu richtigen Worten war er nicht mehr fähig. Ein Flackern auf dem Hauptschirm von Teletraan erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Auf dem Schirm erschien das Gesicht eines ihm unbekannten Transformers.<br>Auch wenn Optimus das Gesicht nicht kannte, konnte er die Attraktivität des anderen nicht abstreiten und dann begann es, mit Teletraans Stimme zu sprechen.  
>„Und jetzt Optimus: Schrei!"<br>Mit diesen Worten erhitzen sich sämtliche Kabel und nahmen mit einem Schlag ihre Arbeit wieder auf. Prime konnte nicht mehr anders, er warf den Kopf zurück und schrie, als der Overload hart und heiß durch alle seine Systeme schoss.

Optimus fuhr von seinem Schlafplatz hoch. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet und die Hitze, die sein Körper ausstrahlte, begann nur langsam nachzulassen.  
>Ein kleines Kabel trennte sich von seinem Hals und zog sich in eine Klappe an seiner Schlafliege zurück.<br>„Verdammt Teletraan, musstest du das so realistisch wirken lassen?"  
>„Die Simulation wurde auf dem höchsten Niveau durchgeführt um wirklich zu sein. Das gewünschte Ergebnis wurde erreicht, dein Körper hat sich völlig entspannt. Die einzigen Aufzeichnungen dieser Simulation befinden sich in deinem und meinem Prozessor", antwortete die ruhige Stimme des Computers.<br>„Und diese Aufzeichnung wird in deinem Prozessor versiegelt, niemand erhält Zugriff darauf, verstanden?"  
>„Verstanden", bestätigte Teletraan den Befehl.<p>

Langsam lies sich Optimus auf seine Liege zurücksinken und versuchte, wieder in den Schlafmodus zu gehen, aber ohne Erfolg.  
>Er wurde von seinen eigenen Träumen und Geheimnissen gejagt. Sein dunkelstes Geheimnis sollte für immer bewahrt werden und nur Teletraan kannte es.<p>

Optimus Prime mochte es, dominiert zu werden.

Ende

**************************************

Ich hoffe, ich konnte die Geschichte einigermaßen gut rüberbringen. Ich hatte sie ursprünglich in Englisch geschrieben und ich muss sagen, es ist wirklich leichter, Transformer-Slash in Englisch zu schreiben, da es dort einfach schönere Worte gibt.

Wie ich darauf gekommen bin? Wie ich oben schon sagte: das passiert, wenn man zu viel Slash liest und man sich dann Gedanken über außergewöhnliche Paare macht. Das Ungewöhnlichste hierbei war wohl, dass mir die Idee dazu ausgerechnet auf der Arbeit gekommen ist und die hatte sich so sehr festgesetzt, dass ich zu Hause keine andere Wahl hatte, als die Idee niederzuschreiben.  
>Vielleicht gefällt es ja dem ein oder anderen unter euch.<p>

Eure Sirastar


End file.
